


The water

by AlphaWolfNoah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ariel goes to Storybrooke, F/M, Human!Ariel, Mermaid!Ariel, Sacrifice, Two Handed Hook AU at the begining, Twohands!Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfNoah/pseuds/AlphaWolfNoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{    H      O       O      K     R     I      E       L   }<br/>Basically rumpeltiltskin has ariel, she's going back to storybrooke due to her time in there was over, and she was scared of don't seing him again, in other life, or she wouldn't recognize him as well, that's what made Ariel be scared of..<br/>"You can't have it anymore, She's mine" Rumpeltiltskin smiled so darkly that made a bad impression  for Hook<br/>"Wait... Let her go, i'll ofer Anything you want" he said<br/>"Anything? Are you sure of that?" He asked<br/>"Yes, You can take my hand, if you want so, but <i>Let... Her go</i> i don't want her to keep suffering, i want her to be safe" He added<br/>"Killian, NO!" She was scared as well, she was going to storybrooke now, she was afrightened with the simple fact that she wouldn't see him again due to the Spell that left the time completely frozen in Storybrooke,if she got back... She had the idea on her head that<br/>[Songfic & AU Killian had two hands at the begin of the work as you may notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The water

_Innocent, they swim_  
I tell them 'no'  
They just dive right in  
But do they know? 

She was at the sea on Neverland, again; she was confused, she wanted to walk, but at the same time don't, she wantedto stay in the water, Ariel was confused, now she wanted to don't be disturbed, she was completely confused, about if being a human, or don't, just only for being _Like him_... She loved him, she needed him, she was on love by him, Ariel just wantes to be with him, at his side, but not every single story has it's good ending, or a Happily ever after...

Ariel was the princess of the sea, but since she met her first, and unique love, everything changed about her, she wanted to walk, so the deal was giving her tail to rumpeltiltskin, just to be along his side...  
  


  
_The thing is just in breathing, you'll be okay_ ...

  
She had her human body, but appeared just between a rock and the sea, it was cold, and she was practically alone, and naked; she didn't losed her hability to talking with fishes and water creatures, but now ¿with which propposites would she need that?, basically she was freezing herself, she was waiting for _him_ she needed help, because she even't could walk, she didn't knew how to. She began to sing in the night, hoping that someone could help her, she needed it, she was lonely, and needed now, the sea weren't with her anymore, but someone was closely to that, and that someone, was the man with who she wanted to stay, but let me tell you, that this love, wouldn't be very easy at all, this love was different, this was, kind of a broken love, because they loved each other, and killian in his way looked for her again, and listened her singing in the sand, waiting to be rescued

It's a long way down  
When you're alone  
And there's no air or sound  
Down below The surface

  
Killian was worried about the mermaid, he had a crush on her, he fell in love with Ariel since they saw just in the same place, when they first met, it was love, it was true love, but something did actually was between them, and it was unfair, the fact that ariel couldn't breath outside for too long sometimes, or the simple fact that ariel couldn't walk with him, but this was over, he looked her with a messed hair, and she hided herself at the woods, but obviusly, killian recognized her, and just grabbed her, and gave her a big hug, he was kinda amused of seeing her like that, she was just different, gorgeous, she was perfect, and killian just first gave his jacket to her to cover herself 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TO ACCLARE THAT THIS IS AU AND I CAN CHANGE THINGS _!_  
>  **Disclaimer:** Killian,Rumpel/Mr. gold  & OUAT Are not of my own, everything goes all to the amazig actors and staff of such a gorgeous TV series. & Ariel seahole is owned by Ali  
> So this goes to my _sisters_ { formerly known as part of my pack(?) } Ila (A.K.A: Sophiedhampir9 @ AO3)  & Ali, this goes basically to Ali which it's an addict to this ship , and hell that she's addict with killian&Ariel (and made me an addict to this pairing as well XD). Well, the song which i had used was "Hurts" by the water, it's a song i found interesting because it's basically about mermaids, and that's why i'm putting mermaid!Ariel before she traded with rumpertiltskin to be a human ; I acclare that This has a light AU inclination of the work as well you may notice because Killian has to hands, and it begins when they meet at the sea; I have to acclare that the face claims that i had chosen for this fanfic was Colin O'Donoghue for hook & Holland roden for Ariel, the 'Seahole' dunno if it's original from Ali or it's from the fandom because i'm new with this of OUAT Fandom.  
>  **If you liked it then comment in the comment box below and gift me a kudo! it doesn't costs anything and it helps me a lot to keep getting better in this (:**  
>  _en español se escribe y se pronuncia: mentadas de madre, galletas,scoobygalletas(? ,comentarios, tomatazos,etc,etc son aceptados,comentario/review & Kudo es lo unico que pido! c:_


End file.
